Keeping A Head Above Water
by hail-rowena
Summary: James Potter is determined to win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. However, Raven Kettles, an up-and-coming Seeker, seems to be something of a threat. Of course, for someone as skilled in Quidditch and sabotage, how hard can it be? M for language later.


The sun was at its absolute peak, making the players have to blink back just to see clearly. Vaughn Sakwich led the Hufflepuffs forward, as he every member of his team come out, one by one. Finally, as the final player stepped forward, he couldn't help but feel proud by the response she was receiving; the crowd was going wild.

Raven Kettles was Hufflepuff's dream. She had gotten them so far now, that it was the cup was be in their sights, and the match was becoming less and less of a challenge. Raven wasn't in her usual state of composure, though. There was something wild about her today, something that her fans had never really been exposed to before. But that didn't take away her determination and dedication to the game.

Vaughn tapped her arm in reassurance, but she shrugged it off. She didn't even bother to look at him, she just stared forward and growled, 'Let's do this.'

On the opposite side, the Gryffindor team came out, high in spirits, and greeted by the roar of the red and gold stands. Their captain, David Cunring, filed out, arm loosely around their star player: James Potter. Vaughn stared at the teenager, high spirits as always. His happy countenance obviously was having an effect on Raven, as if he was draining her for the energy.

Jerry drummed his finger against the microphone a number of times, then saying, 'And they're on the pitch! There's Raven Kettles, Hufflepuff's star Seeker, but will she be a match with Gryffindor's LUCAS DONMEAD?' The Gryffindors stood to give their applause.

Lorna knocked at the glass of his booth. 'Favouritism, much?'

Opening the door, Jerry replied, 'Comes with the job.'

Lorna backed away, infuriated and ruffling her blonde hair, and turned to her friend, Willow. 'What's going to happen?'

'Who knows?'

By this stage, the players were ready to assemble. But Raven wouldn't leave the ground at first. Vaughn began to scream down at her, 'GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE, KETTLES.'

Raven was steady on her broom, but she wasn't moving. Vaughn was becoming more nervous, in further anticipation than ever before. Diving down, he came face to face with Raven. 'I told you to get up there. Do you want to forfeit?'

Raven still didn't respond. Vaughn then looked at her and began to notice the problem. Her eyes were glazed, her body practically paralysed. His anger was now subsided into worry. 'Raven, what have you done?'

He turned around yelled up, 'I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, POTTER!'

James span around and immediately spotted what was going on. He attempted to lower himself, but was pulled back by David. 'Don't think about it. If she wants to wimp out, that is _her_ -'

'If this is my fault – '

'Then you can give yourself a good old congratulatory slap on the back later. But look around, James.' The crowd her now trying to get a better look of the scene, unsure of what was going on. Even Jerry was unable to properly dictate, mainly due to the fact that Lorna was now in his booth, grabbing the microphone, while simultaneously stopping him from reaching his wand. 'This is your big match. _Our_ big match.' Even with these words, he was still having to keep James from nose diving.

The Hufflepuff stand, now concerned with what was going on, began to chant, 'Kettles, Kettles…'

The chant gradually grew louder. Even some of the Gryffindors joined in, hoping for the showdown to prove themselves. Raven didn't seem to immediately respond to any of them, but just stare out, her gaze lifting up to James.

James spotted the eye contact and screamed, 'RAVEN! RAVEN, I'M COMING – LET _GO_ OF ME!'

'KETTLES! KETTLES! KETTLES!...'

'Raven, just stop acting like this. Get up there! This is all that you've wanted! If not, then do it for me. For _me_, Raven!' Vaughn was trying his hardest just to blink, his entire system beginning to fail on him.

'KETTLES! KETTLES! KETTLES!...'

'I'M SORRY, RAVEN!'

'KETTLES! KETTLES! KETTLES! KETTLES!...'

'Raven, you –'

That's when Raven collapsed.

'RAVEN!'

And it all turned to black.

**Earlier That Year…**

Weaving in and out of the various players, Raven's broom began to pick up speed, urged on by the cheering crowd. Her dark hair had been scraped back, though strands had begun to peak out in disarray. But she didn't mind. When in the heat of the game, nothing else matter to Raven but finishing it all off, and she was almost there.

Glistening in front of her was the Snitch, taunting her as it swayed from side to side and jittered around. But nothing was going to stop her from winning this game for Hufflepuff. Finally surging forward, she could feel her fingers slowly slip around the small ball, finally snatching it in her grasp. The jolt that came afterwards was so sudden that she practically went backwards. Her hand then flew in the air.

'AND KETTLES HAS THE SNITCH!' screamed the commentator, Jerry. 'HUFFLEPUFF WINS!'

The right hand side of the stands, all adorned with yellow and black, shot up to bellow their congratulations. Heaving in and out, Raven nodded in acknowledgement of their praise, but was currently too exhausted to create much of a fuss about it. This didn't stop various teammates swooping in, messing with her already ruffled hair.

The Ravenclaw team had no interest in sticking around, immediately darting towards the ground. Their chances of the cup had been thwarted for another year, and they were in no mood to become sportsmen. If anything, they were only too eager to run away from the scene of the crime, such a description they would give to what happened today. Their captain, AnDavid Cortex, was not a very patient or controlled man. Probably the reason he had been chosen for the job.

Raven lingered in the air for a few moments longer, but then slowly drifted to the ground, letting the cool breeze brush against her skin, the soaking perspiration causing it to sting. Her feet uncomfortably shuffled along the earth as she finally stood on the grass. Having been tightly wrapped around her broom, her fingers were almost numb with the strain of it all, but they soon remembered their duty and she walked with strained ease to the changing rooms.

When she entered, she was once against met with screams.

'Raven!' Lorna, her close friend, who always waited faithfully in the changing room, flung her arms around her friend, but soon retracted it. 'You're sweaty.'

Smiling lightly, Raven nodded. 'It wasn't easy.'

'You did it,' cried her captain, Vaughn, striding towards her and then holding out his hand. Raven warily took it warmly and beamed up at him, though she had been hoping for at least a hug out of him. He then laughed. 'You look a mess.'

Struck with a sudden wave of insecurity, Raven tugged at her hair band, though it didn't help her current appearance. 'I should probably shower.'

Vaughn nodded his head, and then cocked it to the side. 'Go on, you deserve it. Though I wouldn't do it here. I'm pretty sure there are people out there who are willing to try and sell off your kit.'

Raven nodded again and moved away, greeting various members of the crowd. Vaughn watched her go and sighed. 'That girl…'

'A hundred and ten percent.' Lorna watched his glassy expression, troubled herself. 'Have you spoken to her?'

'No –'

'_Vaughn!_'

'I know.' Vaughn wiped his forehead with his sleeve. 'And I'm going to. It's just… tricky. She intimidates me.'

'How?' Lorna was outraged. 'You're such a wuss! You're the team captain. It's hardly like she's incredibly more talented than you.'

'But she's so dedicated,' protested Vaughn. 'I know, so is pretty much every Hufflepuff. But she's true to the title. I almost feel like I would be just getting in her way if anything was to happen.'

'That's stupid,' countered Lorna. 'All you're doing is making her feel hurt that _nothing's_ happened. So you might as well fight for it. Besides which, you and Lorensi made a deal.' Grimacing, she added, '_And _you've just tipped her off. You'll be surprised what first years will fork out for her.'

Meanwhile, Raven was now moving towards the Hufflepuff common room, wondering what in Merlin's name possessed Helga to place it right at the bottom of the school. It just ended up becoming a nuisance to her at these times. Nevertheless, it did prove to be advantageous when Vaughn first discovered a way into the kitchen. What a beautiful night that was.

Giving the password, Raven progressed through the large tunnel and finally made her way to the cosy hub, and then rushing towards the girls' bathroom, upon seeing it in her view. It was her warm, clean salvation, and it was only a few staggers away from her reach.

It was small, but big enough to accommodate those who needed it, and did she need it. Throwing her bag in the corner - it was safe enough - Raven slowly stripped down and the rest of her Quidditch kit soon lay with her robes. The water at first was an ice cold, making her jump back, but she soon approached again as it became more welcoming.

Only in the greatest comfort does anyone remember how much pain they were truly in. All her limbs became weak with agony, and her eyes drooping from the lack of sleep she had given herself. If she was going to become captain when Vaughn leaves and simultaneously win Hufflepuff the cup, she was going to have to give sleep a rest for a while. Her training had only just begun. If she was going to beat Gryffindor and Slytherin, she was going to have to push herself more than ever. It didn't matter if her feet began to bleed, or if her pours opened wide enough to scream, she was going to win it.

Even with that, she wasn't sure of her chances. Troublingly enough, the competition was stronger than she would have hoped for. Slytherin were filled with burly team members. Even if Raven tried to cheat and tackle one of them, she would just end up pushing herself off her own broom. And Gryffindor, well, they had a good set. Their Keeper's agility seemed almost instinctive, and any Beater would have to give their sole attention to James Potter if they ever hoped to knock _him_ down.

Her whole body spasmed at the thought of James. James Potter, spawned from a line of successful Quidditch players, was perhaps one of the fastest Chasers she had ever seen. She remembered watching him for the first time in a match against her own, when she was just a reserve, nothing more than a bench warmer. Sure, he was certainly not as fluent as he was now, but the raw potential was certainly there. She remembered looking at him with awe and thinking, _One day, I'll be like him_.

And now there was the possibility of her facing him. This had never been an issue for her before. Raven had only actually been playing for the team for the second year now, and he was injured for the previous one. However, now that he seemed in complete order, she would have no other option but to face him. It was stupid to be so petty about it, considering that he wasn't even their Seeker, but to be a Potter means something that sent indescribable fear to other players.

Realising that her skin was becoming almost raw from the streams of water flowing from the shower head, she turned down the water slightly, but was still not ready to leave. Lowering herself, she sat with her back leaning against the wall, now and again drinking the odd drop that entered her slightly parted lips. Now cool, Raven began to feel the refreshment.

Though it seemed like such a vulgar display for anyone watching, her body limply sitting in an almost corpse-like fashion, Raven almost wished she could stay there forever. Water was an element that Raven always felt at ease with, second only to air. Only being able to swim on occasions when she knew she wouldn't get caught by a member of staff, Raven always took her chance to immerse herself in the water.

Nevertheless, Raven understood that she had to get back to reality again. Lifting herself up, she left the solace of her shower cubicle and, without even bothering to collect a towel, went to her belongings and dried herself with her want. Feeling the brisk warmth emerging from her wand, Raven could feel the temporary energy.

Dressed and ready to face a crowd, even for just a short while, Raven departed from the bathroom and was met with even more applause, her peers having now left the stands and all returned by the time she had finished cleansing herself. Her eyes searched for a companion, but found it difficult when dozens of students threw themselves at her, all shouting their congratulations.

'What a swoop!' a first-year cried.

Raven blushed slightly, trying to somehow move their attentions elsewhere, asking everything she could think of about being new at Hogwarts, but they seemed not to care. Young Quidditch fans are perhaps the hardest to deter. Finally, she was rescued by Gabriel.

'I'm not going to lie to you, I do find this all very funny.'

'Stop it,' demanded Raven. 'I just want to get out of here.'

'Enjoy it. They're loving you.'

'And I like that, yes, but it's too soon for the interviews. I just want to sleep.'

'Never. Stay up for a bit, _mingle,_ and then feel free to run off and sleep.' Gabriel's Welsh accent made everything sound like a bit of a sing song, though it made it hard to take anything he said seriously. Gabriel put it down to racism. Raven put it down to Swindon.

'That's easy for you to say.'

'I'm hurt,' joked Gabriel. 'Do you think that O.W.L preparations are easy?'

'I'm also doing them, Gabe,' retorted Raven.

'OK, so you're above us all. Therefore, you have an image to uphold. How are you going to trick these kiddies into working hard? It's the early years that we have to get them in the habit.'

'They're Hufflepuffs, they're always going to be hard working.'

Gabriel sighed, tugging on Raven's arm. 'Let me just give you a tour of the common room, _then _you sleep. Happy?'

'Content,' replied Raven reluctantly, now being moved around like a pet, smiling at various strangers, though soon catching the attention of a familiar face. The two Beaters, Willow and Lorensi, didn't seem to being shying away from the attention, their arms wrapped around each other.

'I think it was my hit that did it,' bragged Lorensi. 'Cortex didn't even see it coming.'

'He just managed to dodge the Bludger,' continued Willow, 'but it seemed to do the trick. Once he got his eye off our Raven, he was in a state.'

Raven brightened up, noticing their close contact. 'He _didn't_?'

'Finally,' assured Gabriel. 'He and Vaughn made a pact on it.'

'A pact?' Raven's body went rigid. 'And who has Vaughn agreed to ask out?'

Gabriel successfully managed to hide the smug expression on his face. 'I have no idea. It was only mentioned in passing. I wasn't even sure if Vaughn has agreed to ask out a girl, or just to help Lorensi get Willow.'

They looked on at the pair again, Willow comfortably fitting into Lorensi's side. Raven couldn't quite enjoy it with the same glee, not if Vaughn was about to ask out another woman right under her nose. She just wouldn't be able to bear it. True, Vaughn had given her no reason to hope, but surely her Quidditch work would have had _some_ impression on him.

'Is this tour almost over?' she demanded, her spirits having been quite overthrown.

'Almost.' Gabriel slowed his pace down, infuriating Raven. She was almost going to be dragged along by him at any second, her legs were insisting to give in so much.

Finally, they arrived in front of the passage to her room, and Gabriel muttered something under his breath before saying, 'I suppose I have to free you here.'

'Thank you.' Detaching herself from Gabriel, Raven pushed the final leg towards her room, entering with a sense of satisfaction, that satisfaction being that the day was almost over. Moving towards the bed, she was so close to resting that she could touch it –

'What are you doing here?'

'Damn,' whispered Raven to herself, then turning around to Lorna. 'I'm actually planning on sleeping, Lorna.'

'No!' Lorna rushed over. 'The party's just started. Surely you can stick around and enjoy what you've done?'

'I'm fine,' insisted Raven. 'Just let me sleep, _please_.'

Lorna tried to decide on how to approach this for some time. Part of her wanted to throw Raven over her shoulder, hull her over to Vaughn, and allow the happy occasion to come. Another part wanted to just tell her, and disregard her promise to Vaughn. And another knew how powerless she actually was.

'Fine, go to sleep.'

'Bless you, my fair haired nymph.'

'OK, you're becoming delirious. It's probably for the best.' Forcing herself to laugh, she left, closing the door behind her. The moment she was gone, however, her face contorted itself and she stormed over to Vaughn, now with Gabriel, Willow and Lorensi, chatting in excitement.

'Is she coming?' Lorensi almost jumped at Lorna, had it not been for Willow's hold on him. Even his caramel hair seemed to contain energy. 'This is your chance, Vaughn.'

'She's sleeping,' growled Lorna. 'You've missed your chance, Vaughn.'

Gabriel nodded. 'I knew you weren't going to get her up. Girl works too hard.'

'Can't we just wait until tomorrow?' asked Vaughn.

Willow raised her eyebrows. 'If you get the courage, then tomorrow will be fine. But you shouldn't wait too many tomorrows. Someone else might snap her up.'

'Deep,' commented Gabriel. 'We should get it on a plaque, or something.' Then laughing, Gabriel looked up to the dorm where Raven now lay. 'No offence to Raven, she's one of my closest friends, but have you not seen how hard working she is?' And the whole group, apart from Vaughn, thought the exact same thing:

'_Who in their right mind would bother fancying Raven Kettles?'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that first chapter. As with any author, reviews would be much appreciated! =) **


End file.
